Stuck with you
by Akiko-pink
Summary: Dawn and Paul are stuck in a cave because of one little incident: Dawn lost her hat. Find out what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic but my first fanfic of ikarishipping! i hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: i do not own Pokemon

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash, Brock and Dawn were walking toward Solaceon Town to Ash's next gym battle and Dawn's next contest. It was very abnormally windy day but they didn't care. They were all to busy thinking:

'I am going to win my gym battle!' Ash thought.

'I am going to show everyone just had beautiful my pokemon are and win that ribbon!' Dawn thought.

'I will win over Nurse Joy's heart and she and I will get married and run off into the sunset!' Brock thought with hearts in his eyes.

"Are you ready for your contest Dawn?" Ash asked curious to see if Dawn was excited about her contest as he was about his gym battle.

Dawn brought up her fist in front of her. "Heck yeah!"

"What about you Ash? Are you ready?"

"You know it!"

They were both had confidence radiating off of them. Brook only crossed his arms over his chest hand shook his head back and forth.

There were just about to enter the city's entrance when a big gust of wind blasted in their faces. Brook put his arms in front of him to protect his face from the dust; Ash grabbed a hold of Pikachu on his shoulder and grabbed the tip of his hat from blowing away. The gust of wind caught Dawn by surprise and wasn't able to react to it fast enough and it blow off her hat off her head going in the direction they just came from.

"Ah!" Dawn yelled. "My hat!"

Dawn started running to catch her hat and was just about to grab her hat but another gust of wind blow it even further. She started to run again toward it and notice her hat just kept on going.

She turned around to face them.

"Hey guys, I'll meet you in town okay?"

"Okay! We'll meet up at the pokemon center!" Brock yelled back.

"Okay!"

Dawn turned around and continued to follow here hat.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Paul was going to his next going to his next gym battle. He had a map in his hand when a gust of wind blew the map out of his hands.

Paul just shrugged.

'I'll just follow the signs along the road to get me to Solaceon Town.'

He shoved his hand in his pockets and continued to walk.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everytime Dawn even gets close enough to catching her hat the wind would blow it even further, so then she had and idea.

"Ambipom, come on out!" Dawn yelled as she threw her poke ball.

Ambipom burst out of the poke ball, did a flip then land in front of Dawn.

"Ambipom!" the little monkey pokemon said.

"Okay Ambipom help me get my hat!" Dawn commanded.

"Ambipom!" translation: "Okay!"

They started to run again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Paul heard thunder. He looked up and could see big, dark, threatening clouds in the distance. He figured if he walked just a little bit fast he could make it to a pokemon center close to where he was now. So he sped up a little and kept on walking.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ambipom jumped up and used its tail to grab Dawn's hat but missed it by an inch.

"Come on Ambipom! You can do it!" Dawn yelled.

Dawn had been trying to catch her hat for a while know but was unsuccessful. She had been so caught up in everything that she didn't even notice how far she had gone from the city.

But she really wanted her hat. It was her favorite hat and she wasn't about to lose it! She had her mind set on it and she wasn't going to give up!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Paul briefly closed his eyes and suddenly felt something soft and light hit his face.

"What the-?!"

"Ambipom, go!" he heard a familiar voice yell and got a mouth full Ambipom's fist. He was knocked out cold.

Dawn finally saw her hat within Ambipom's reach. Her eyes focused in on her hat and her hat only. She failed to notice that her hat happened to land on a certain someone's face.

"Ambipom go!" she yelled and Ambipom jumped up and grabbed the hat while also punching that certain someone in the face and knocking them out cold.

All Ambipom could do was jump around doing a victory dance.

"Yah Ambipom you did!" Dawn swooped Ambipom into her arms and gave Ambipom a hug. Ambipom smiled.

"As soon as we get back to Cherrygrove city I am-"Dawn's eyes suddenly got wide.

"Oh my god! What happened to Paul?" She yelled.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dawn rushed over to Paul's side to make sure he was okay.

He didn't look okay.

She noticed a fairly large red bruise (now turning purple) on the left side of his face.

Suddenly there was a crackle of thunder. Dawn looked up and saw a dark looming cloud right above her head. She quickly got up and was about to run toward the city but then again she couldn't leave Paul there in the middle of the road. After all, she did commanded Ambipom to accidentally punch him.

She glanced around but noticed she was in the middle of the woods and she had no idea of how to get back. She was in deep trouble.

'Great! I knocked out Paul, it's going to rain, I'm lost and my hair is going to get ruined!' Dawn thought as she picked up her hat and put it on her head.

She looked at Paul's limp body. His chest rose up and down slowly clearly showing he was in deep sleep. Dawn looked at his face. For once he didn't have the stern, cold face he usually had on when ever she saw him. He looked very peaceful, even…cute.

'What am I thinking? He is Ash's rival plus he doesn't even like me, but I have to help him.'

Dawn tried to drag Paul underneath the trees but couldn't.

'Jeez, Paul is heavier then I expected.' Dawn thought.

"Ambipom, could you help me carry Paul over there?" Dawn pointed toward the trees to her left.

Ambipom nodded and went to grab Paul's feet while Dawn grabbed Paul's arms. They were able to drag Paul off to a near by cave at the base of a cliff before the rain came. Luckily she had Ambipom gather some wood with its tail to make a fire.

'Thank god we made it here just before the rain.' Dawn wiped off some sweat that was on her forehead.

Ash looked out the window of the pokemon center. They had to wait there until the rain cleared before they could go searching for Dawn. Ash already defeated the gym leader there and was on their way to go wait for Dawn at the entrance when the rain had started.

"I hope Dawn is okay. She is out there with this storm going on and I am just so worried about her." Ash said still looking out the window hoping to see his friend come down the road.

"Ash, don't worry so much. She's a big girl; she can take care of herself." Brock said more to himself then to Ash. He too was quite worried for the girl.

They both looked out the window worrying about their companion, hoping she was okay.

Dawn's next priority is taking care of Paul. His bruise was now a mixture of red and purple and getting worse by the minute. She noticed that it was getting dark very fast and need some light plus she need to treat Paul's bruise. She then had an idea.

"Pachirisu, Buneary, and Piplup come on out." She said softly so Paul wouldn't wake up.

They all came out, did a flip and landed in front of Dawn. Dawn took off her scarf.

"Okay Piplup, I need you to wet my scarf using BubbleBeam. Buneary I need you to find a small rock and bring it to me, okay? And go!" Piplup and Buneary were off.

Dawn turned to Pachirisu. "Okay Pachirisu, use Discharge on that pile of wood over there to make a fire." Dawn commanded.

"Pachi!" was all the little pokemon said.

Blue electricity started to come off of Pachirisu's cheeks and it grew stronger. It let off blue strikes of lightening everywhere.

"Ah! My hair!" Dawn yelled. She soon clamped her hand over her mouth in realization that she just screamed. Paul started to stir but didn't wake up.

Dawn put her hand up to her chest and said, "Oh thank god."

Buneary came back with a rock in her paws. She handed it to Dawn.

"Thank you Buneary!" Dawn smiled at her pokemon.

"Okay now I need you to use Ice Beam on the rock."

Buneary nodded and did what she was told. Piplup came back with a wet scarf and handed it to Dawn.

"Thanks Piplup!" Dawn patted her little companion. All of her pokemon were cooperating with her so well.

"Now Piplup I need you to use BubbleBeam on my hair."

Within seconds Dawn had nice, straight beautiful hair. She squealed with approve. Piplup closed its eyes and stood with confidence. Dawn forgot that Paul was still asleep and he started to stir again. Her eyes widen as she saw his eyes flutter open and started to sit up.

"Ow, my head." Paul groaned. He put his hand to his face and winced as he touched the bruise on his face.

Dawn tried to play it cool.

"Oh! You're awake." Dawn said calmly. She was a nervous wreck inside.

Paul looked directly at her.

'Who is this girl? Oh wait I know who she is. She is that girl that travels around with that annoying Ash kid. Aren't they together or something?' Paul thought to himself.

"Hi my name is Dawn. We met quite a few times before." She said.

"Yes I remember. My name is Paul." He said.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Dawn grabbed the piece of ice that was in Buneary's paws and wrapped it in her damp scarf.

"Here. Put this on your bruise. It will make it feel better." She handed him it and stepped back and sat down cross legged. Paul put the ice up to his face.

"How did we get here?" Paul asked still very confused as to why Dawn, his rival's girlfriend was helping him.

"Well it all started when a big gust of wind blow my hat off of my head. I chased it down the road and each time I was just about to grab it, it blow even further down the road. So I called out Ambipom- Dawn pointed toward Ambipom- since Ambipom could probably get it before I could. Then when Ambipom was within reach of my hat Ambipom leapt into the air and grabbed my hat while also knocking you out." Dawn paused to take a breather and continued.

"Well I couldn't just leave you there and a storm was coming and I was also lost so we quickly drag- I mean carried you to this cave." She looked at him, trying to see what he was thinking.

"So you're saying that you're the one who knocked me out?" He said with anger clearly stated in his voice.

"Um… Kind of?" Dawn was backing away slowly from the anger boy in front of her.

"Well that's just great! Now I am late for my gym battle in Cherrygrove City. I have to go now!" Paul quickly got up and started to walk toward the entrance of the cave but as soon as he stepped out of the cave, a lightening bolt struck right in front of him. Paul stumbled back shaking with fear. Dawn quickly rushed toward him to make sure he was okay.

"Are you okay?" she asked a little worried for his safety and hers as well.

"I'm fine!" he said in a harsh tone. He quickly got up and started to walk toward the right side of the cave. He sat down, rested his back on the wall and put the ice Dawn handed him up to his bruise.

'This is going to be a long night.' She thought as she went toward the opposite side of were Paul was.

All of her pokemon came up to her but it was Piplup who spoke to her.

"Pip piplup pip pip piplup!" This means: "Dawn we are hungry!"

"Oh I think I have some food in my backpack." Dawn took her backpack off and opened it. She dumped out the contents of her bag and searched through it. She found a candy bar, a water bottle and a bag containing only 20 poffins.

'Hey I know! Why don't I share this stuff with Paul and his pokemon?' Dawn got up and walked toward Paul.

'Great, now what does she want?' Paul thought.

Dawn bent over so she was eye level with Paul.

"Hey to make up for punching you in the face how about you bring out your pokemon so they can have some food and play around with my pokemon." Dawn was very proud of herself for coming up with this idea.

"I'll even throw in half of my candy bar." Dawn added.

"My pokemon don't play. They are serious and don't fool around. Plus I don't like sweets." Paul said. Apparently Dawn was not getting through to him.

"Oh come on! Don't be such prick! Have a little fun!" Dawn said smiling.

Suddenly Paul's stomach growled. He put his hand to his stomach and slightly blushed. Dawn smiled at this.

"Looks like your hungry! But you can't have this candy bar until you agree to let your pokemon out to have fun."

'I am pretty hungry and who could resist that smile. No wonder why Ash likes her. She's cute and WHAT AM I THINKING! I don't like her she is annoying and below me. She is just a stupid girl.' Paul thought.

"Hn." Paul finally agreed and took out his poke balls.

"Alright Swinub! Come on out and join everyone!" Swinub came out and Dawn had to hold back Swinub so he wouldn't eat everything.

"You know, you should learn to have more control on your pokemon." Paul said staring at the little pokemon with disapproval.

"I'm trying but no need to worry! Okay your turn!"

Paul stood up and threw all of his poke balls in the air.

Torterra, Weavile, Honchkrow, Gliscor and Magmar came out and stood in front of him. They all gave him strange looks as to why he had ice held to his face.

"Dawn here"- he pointed toward Dawn- "wants you guys to eat and 'Have fun' so you are to do as you please."

His pokemon looked at each other and went toward Dawn's pokemon.

"Ow!" Dawn yelled.

"What is it?" Paul asked uncaringly but inside he slightly cared and he didn't know why.

"It's nothing really. Swinub just hit me in my stomach is all." Dawn struggled to keep a hold of her pokemon but then Paul did something that was unexpected. Paul gave Swinub the "The Glare."

'What is he doing?' Dawn thought as she arched one eyebrow.

Suddenly Swinub started to stop struggling, leapt out of her arms and sat comfortably next to Dawn waiting for its turn to eat.

"H-How did you do that?" Dawn said amazed he was able to do that by just glaring Swinub.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Paul said. He noticed that the ice had melted into what felt like a small rock. He unfolded the cloth and found a small rock inside. He looked at the piece of cloth to find that it was a scarf.

'Isn't this her scarf? Wait since when did I start to notice what she wears?' Paul thought he was going crazy.

"Oh, do you need more ice?" Dawn asked noticing him looking at her scarf and the small rock in his other hand.

"Huh? Oh yeah."

She walked up to him and he handed her the rock.

"Buneary could you come here for a second?"

Buneary came hopping over.

"Could you freeze this again using Ice Beam?" Dawn kindly asked.

"Bun!" which means: "Okay!"

Dawn set the rock down and Buneary did her magic.

While Dawn watched Buneary freeze the rock Paul asked, "Is this your scarf?" Paul cursed at himself for even asking to question.

"Yeah. I thought it would work perfectly. Why do you ask?" Dawn thought this behavior coming from him was strange.

"Just curious." He averted his eyes from her confused gaze.

They could hear all of their pokemon enjoying themselves. Dawn went to go get a poffin for Swinub. Just as Dawn bent down to get it Paul faced Dawn to ask her a question.

"Hey what about-"Paul was cut off by the sight that was in front of him. He couldn't look away either. He could feel himself turning bright red as he was trying to fight off a huge nose bleed.

All of a sudden Dawn felt a breeze and quickly realized her shirt was to low so anyone was able to look down her shirt so she quickly stood up and pulled up her dress a little.

"Opps! Hope you weren't looking!" she teased. She know he won't look because he was to busy staring at the wall. But she did notice he was rather red. She just shrugged and thought it was her imagination.

She feed the poffin to Swinub and then picked up the frozen rock that Buneary left. She rapped it up in her scarf and handed it to Paul. Paul thanked her and went to go lean against the wall. Suddenly she heard her stomach grumble. She took out the candy bar and split it down the middle and handed one half to Paul. He nodded toward her to show his appreciation.

She also leaned against the wall next to Paul and watched their pokemon play.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Paul is pretty OOC in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dawn sighed. She started to shiver so she rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

Paul noticed this.

'I should help her. No, what am I thinking?! She is the enemy.'

Still, there was a little tiny voice in the back of his head telling him to give Dawn his jacket. He decided to listen to that little voice.

He got up and stood in front of her.

Dawn looked up to meet Paul's deep black eyes. She found herself getting lost in them. Dawn quickly looked away blushing.

"You seem cold."

"No. No I'm fine really."

Just then, a giant gust of wind blow into the cave sending shivers down her spine.

"Doesn't look like it. Here."

Paul shrugged off his coat and handed it to Dawn.

Dawn looked at the jacket then looked at him.

"Just take it." Paul said trying to put as much annoyance in his voice as he could.

Dawn quickly accepted the jacket while muttering a thank you to the purple haired boy in front of her.

Dawn stared at the sleeping pokemon wondering how Ash and Brock were doing and if they were okay.

She looked around the cave. As she was doing this, she quickly stole a glance at Paul wondering how he was doing. He had a harsh look on his face yet he still looked handsome, even with the frown on his face.

'What am I thinking? I am not supposed to like him. He is Ash's rival and he treats his pokemon horribly. Still I can't help but have a crush on him.'

Dawn remembers back when they first met. From that day on, she couldn't help but think of that boy and his ridiculous frown.

Dawn shook her head. She leaned her head on the wall and closed her eyes to try to get some sleep.

Another gust of wind blow into the cave. Dawn clutched Paul's jacket around her tightly and figured she wasn't going to get much sleep. So she decided to try to make a conversation with Paul.

"So, why were you going to Solaceon Town?" Dawn asked.

Paul turned to give Dawn his full attention which he normally doesn't do.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"We were going to Ash's next gym battle and my next contest."

"Ah, you and your boyfriend and that other guy, what's his name?"

Dawn gave him a confused look.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend? And his name is Brock."

"Aren't you and Ash together?" Paul asked.

"No, why would you think that?"

"No reason." Paul replied coolly. A little part of him was rejoicing while still keeping a cool exterior.

'What the? Why am I so happy? I could care less if she has a boyfriend or not.' Paul thought.

They paused for a while.

"I was going to Solaceon town to my next battle. I was hoping to get some training in while I was there too." Paul said with no emotion in his voice.

"Oh. Well maybe I can help you train after the rain stops, I mean if you want?" Dawn offered.

"No." Paul said forcefully.

Dawn looked away her face burning with embarrassment.

'What was I thinking? I should not have offered anything to him.' She thought as tears welled up in her eyes.

Paul noticed this.

"Please don't…" Paul said with concern clearly stated in his voice. He could not believe he just made the girl he loved cry.

'Wait did I just say that?' Paul mentally slapped himself. He quickly got control of himself and the old Paul was back.

"Why are you crying anyway? That is very childish of you." As soon as those words left his mouth he quickly regretted it.

This caused something in Dawn to snap.

"What is wrong with you Paul?! Why are you so cold and mean to people?! I was just trying to help you because I felt bad about knocking you out and this is how you repay me?! I don't think so! You are just so full of yourself that you don't even notice how I look at you or give you flirty glances when we meet-" Dawn stopped and realized what she just said.

"Flirty glances?" Paul said questioning. Paul couldn't help but smirk at this.

Dawn face had gone from white to bright red in a matter of seconds.

"I mean I-I…" Dawn stuttered. "Oh forget it! I said what I said and I am not going to hide it." Dawn said crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from the purple haired boy.

Paul smirk grew.

"I had no idea you felt that way." Paul said.

"Well now you know. Now you are probably going to be even a bigger jerk to me then you were before because of this." Dawn said trying not to let her emotions show in her voice.

They were silent for a while.

"Why would you think that?" Paul asked.

"What?" asked Dawn.

"Why would you think that I would act like a jerk to you? Maybe I feel the same way?" Paul said.

"Okay Paul, stop shitting me!"

Paul was shocked. He was surprised the girl could even cuss. She seemed like such a goodie-to-shoes all the time that she had never done anything bad.

"I am not joking. I never joke about this kind of stuff."

Dawn shoulders relaxed and her face lost some of its sternness. A blush spread across her cheeks.

They looked into each other eyes for what seemed like hours but in reality was only seconds.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry about saying that to you. I just thought that you would hate me more now that you know I like you but-"Dawn was cut off by Paul's lips.

They were soft and gentle and felt unbelievably good. Dawn melted into the kiss. Paul's hand caressed her cheek while the other was playfully playing with her hair. They broke apart and were heavily breathing but their foreheads were still touching.

"I really like you." Paul whispered softly.

Dawn giggled in response.

"So how about that training tomorrow?" Paul asked with a smile on his face.

'I can't believe his is smiling, and at me!' Dawn thought as her blush grew.

Dawn smirked at him. "You got yourself a deal!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you liked it! Please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last chapter of this story so i hoped you enjoyed it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally the rain had stopped. The sun shone brightly overhead, warming Dawn's skin. She stretched her arms over her head and breathed in deeply. She loved how everything looked so green and alive. She was so caught up in looking at nature around her; she didn't notice a presence behind her.

Paul came up from behind, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning." Paul whispered.

For a second Dawn stiffened but then relaxed into his arms. "Good morning sleepy head!" Dawn said smiling. "Are you ready to practice?" Dawn asked.

Paul rested his chin on her shoulder. "Why don't we get breakfast first? My treat." Paul said.

"Okay, let's pack up then." Dawn quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and was off to pack. Paul followed.

----------------------------------------

Ash and Brock came out of the Pokémon center. "We should look for Dawn now. She hasn't come back all night." Ash said with worry clearly stated in his voice.

"Right. We should start at the entrance of the city." Brock suggested.

Ash nodded and they were off.

----------------------------------------

Paul and Dawn were able to find a small little restaurant near the side of the road and decided to eat there. "So what are we going to do now?" Dawn asked.

"Train." Paul answered back.

"I mean after that."

"Come with me." Paul said simply.

"But I can't just abandon Ash and Brock and travel with you. They are my friends."

"Tell them you want to travel alone or something."

"Paul! You think I am going to lie to them?" Dawn asked offended.

"Well you did cuss; I think you can lie too." Paul smirked.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I was really mad and I had no other words to express my feelings!" They went silent for a minute.

"Well I am not going to let you go and travel with a bunch of guys!" Paul said sounding kind of jealous. Dawn thought that was pretty cute.

"There's nothing going on between them and me if that's what you're thinking. You know, you are pretty cute when you jealous." Dawn said as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"I w-wasn't jealous." Paul said trying to hide a blush.

"Ha! You stuttered! The famous cold-hearted Paul actually stuttered!" Dawn did a little happy dance in her seat. Finally, their food arrived.

----------------------------------------

Ash and Brock followed the path that they thought Dawn must have taken.

"Let's check out that little restaurant." Ash suggested.

"It's worth a try." Brock said.

----------------------------------------

"Thank you." The waitress said as she collected the money for the bill. Paul and Dawn got up. Paul offered his arm and Dawn happily accepted it. They were just about to leave the restaurant and leave when the door opened and two boys came in. Dawn froze. They were Ash and Brock. They went up to the hostess.

"Good morning and welcome!" She greeted them with a smile.

"Have you seen a girl with blue hair, about yay tall?" Ash put up his hand to show how tall.

"You mean her?" She pointed toward Dawn. Both Ash and Brock followed the direction of her finger. Dawn suddenly wished she would disappear. Ash saw her and was shocked.

"Dawn?" Brock said not believing their eyes.

"H-hi guys." Dawns said sheepishly.

"Why are you with him?" Ash said with total disgust when he noticed that Dawn and Paul's arms were linked together. Dawn realized this came quickly took back her arm. Paul looked hurt for a second but then recomposed himself.

"I...accidentally knocked him out." Dawn said looking at the ground. Ash and Brock noticed the large bruise on the left side of his face. She had hit him good. Ash smirked.

"She hit you good!" Ash sounded happy.

"It wasn't me who hit him, it was Ambipom!" Dawn said quickly.

"Besides, we're together now." Paul said, putting his arm around her waist.

Ash looked ready to blow. His enemy was with his friend.

"Ash, calm down." Brock advised.

"No! Dawn, how could you be with a guy would treats people AND Pokémon like crap?!" Ash yelled. Many people in the restaurant were now looking at the scene before them.

"He does not mistreat Pokémon! He makes them stronger," Dawn paused, "In a weird twisted way." She added.

"He is a cold hearted jerk and you know it! Brock! Back me up on this one." But Brock was already flirting with a waitress. Ash and Dawn both rolled their eyes.

"Ash, please understand that I didn't mean to hurt you. I just happen to like Paul and he likes me back."

"Paul? Actually like someone? I didn't know he even had a heart!"

"You know what? Maybe I should just leave you guys and go travel with Paul if you are going to act like this."

This actually got Brock's attention away from the waitress. The whole restaurant held their breath. For a moment, Ash looked extremely hurt, but then anger took over. "Go ahead! See if I care!" With that, Ash ran out of the building and Brock followed after him. Dawn turned around and cried into Paul's chest.

"Oh Paul, what am I going to do?" She cried.

Paul was outraged. He didn't want his girl to cry and felt like he had to beat Ash up for doing that. "I am going to go talk to him." Paul said calmly.

Dawn looked up at him. "What can you do?"

"You'll see." Paul helped Dawn into the booth that they had recently sat in and went to take care of business.

He found Ash sitting next to a tree picking at the grass.

Paul went up to him. "What's the matter with you?" Paul said.

"What's the matter? I just found out my best friend is going out with a complete jackass!" Ash said.

Paul was quiet for a moment. "I'll admit that I am a jerk, but apparently that is not all what Dawn sees in me."

"I don't even want to know what part of you she has seen and I don't really care." Ash retorted back. Paul blushed when Ash said this. Ash noticed this.

"Hey! Don't think about my friend in such a perverted way."

"You should be happy that Dawn's happy. Isn't that what matters the most?" Paul said with kindness in his voice which made Ash cringe.

"Like you could make her happy."

"She makes me happy and not in a perverted way." Paul said.

"You really like her, don't you?" Ash said.

"I think I might love her." Paul said quietly.

"What did you say?" Ash asked.

"Nothing." Paul said as he averted his eyes from Ash's stare.

"You just said you love her!"

"Shh!" Paul said as he covered Ash's mouth with his hand. Paul let go of his mouth.

"Don't worry lover boy, your secret safe with me...For now." Ash smiled.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Come on, we have to show Dawn that we are buddies now." Paul said. They went inside the restaurant to find Brock flirting with a waitress, whom he was failing miserably at and Dawn laughing at him. She looked over toward the two."You look happy." Ash said.

"Brock cheered me up. So is everything okay?" Dawn said.

"Yes." Ash and Paul said at the same time.

"Oh that's great!" Dawn ran up and hugged them both.

"And we decided to let Paul travel with us." Ash said.

Paul looked at him as if say "Really?"

"Really? Thank you so much Ash!" Dawn gave Ash another hug. Ash winked at Paul.

She let go of him. "Well let's get going then." Paul wrapped his arm around Dawn's waist and Ash got Brock. They all left the restaurant with smiles on their faces. 'Finally everything is just perfect.' Dawn thought.

"Hey Paul! I know you dirty little secret!" Ash sang.

"Shut up dumbass!"

'Well, it was nice while it lasted.'

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please tell me if you would like see a sequel.

Thanks for your reviews!


End file.
